A vehicle seat including a support member, which is fastened to a floor surface of a vehicle compartment or the like while supporting a seat structure member, and a bead portion, is disclosed in JP-A-H07-266954. The vehicle seat includes a seat cushion and a seat back (seat structure member), a leg member, and a rail member.
The leg member (an example of the support member) is a flat plate member extending in a longitudinal direction of the seat, and is reinforced by a convex portion (bead portion) extending linearly in a longitudinal direction of the leg member. Front and rear end portions of the leg member are bent in a crank shape toward the floor surface (one example of a vehicle compartment structural body) of the vehicle compartment, and are provided with holes through which fastening members can be inserted. Further, the rail member includes an upper rail attached to a seat structure member side and a lower rail attached to the leg member side, and both rails are connected to each other in a relatively movable manner.
In the known art, the leg member is connected to the seat structure member (lateral portion) via the rail member. As the front and rear end portions of the leg member are fastened to the floor surface of the vehicle compartment, the seat structure member can be installed on the floor surface of the vehicle compartment.